Midnight Shadow: Carina Academy
by haileygrl
Summary: A thump, running, whispered words, and another explosion. He fell, my father, with a sickening slam. Both pairs of eyes looked at me while they began to slowly dim, until all light had vanished from them.                ORIGINALLY Midnight Shadow!


**AN: Hey, there readers' from the beyond! I wanted to thank those of you who have switched over! This is the newest version of Midnight Shadow! This special edition is part 1 also referred to as Carina Academy. Yes, I did just do that! :D So, I'd like to make this simple. I had taken too long of a break off from writing and I lost my flow with this story, so I did the only thing that I could to re-start the flow; I completely scrapped the project and re-started. Almost all the characters are intact, even the ones you have yet to meet. WARNING: some names have changed, for example: Mira (the mother) I now Lydia. :) One of the only noticeable changes, but I want to change Sarah Woods and Emma River… those are such common names, and at the time I was half awake when I created the two… but I have a connection to them because they are the original characters! Did you know that Emma River was actually supposed to be the main character and Kristina was supposed to be murdered? Yeah, many things have changed for this story and I cannot wait to see what happens. That was the original plot line, FYI. The one that I posted does not end like that, thankfully! :D So, this Author's Note was longer than I had planned… Enjoy Chapter 1 of Midnight Shadow – Carina Academy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – What Once Was<strong>

It was happening again. Rain pelted the side of the now emptied carriage. Just hours before now, my family had been run out of the small little village that had been in our control since it's rising. Devone was equally angry, and he had every right to be, as my father. The once foolish and naïve villagers welcomed us into their homes and into their churches, but with one small slip-up from one of our servants, it all went to hell. Being chased from the place of our birth was mentally scarring and I had no doubt that Alecksa, the youngest of our small family of five, would have nightmares for months to come. Her fragile psyche could handle only so much, and watching mobs kill 'witches' was bad enough for her.

My mother's fist slammed into the weeping willow beside her and the trunk began to slowly snap from within and fall to its side. My father, only trying to help, whizzed to her side to pull her away from the lethal weapon.

"Lydia! Please, we must keep a strong head for Alecksa and Erikson. They have already gone through so much and besides, now we have a place to call our own. This is no man's land; unconquered territory."

"No more colonizing! I never want those filthy beasts near my home again! We allowed them to live in peace with us and they repay us with unjust murder? I do believe they will meet an untimely death from Cornelius…"

This is what happened to many families before us. Out of nine other families, we rank number one. With our superior power and skills, plus the fact that we were also the largest family, we could easily destroy any competition that tried to take us out. Alston, Brunwin, Castello, Dermonte, Escottle, Ferdona, Glippin, Halding, Isagar were the nine families; families that came from superior lineage that did not belong to the 'filthy beasts' or otherwise referred to as humans… They were the bane of our existence, and soon you will realize why.

–_**5 hours earlier near the coast–**_

"Erikson! Please help Alecksa! Cornelius will be arriving shortly!" My mother, Lydia Castello, had officially gone crazy. She refused to stop buzzing around the estate until it was completely cleaned. It was already beginning to sparkle and look better, but she need our, unwilling, help.

As of the moment, I was in the 'thinking room' where I liked to just sit and compose music, but Alecksa's cabinet drawers were overflowing with the mass amounts of dressing gowns and corsets she had picked up at the village parade that weekend. After few unsuccessful minutes of pushing as hard as we could against them with no prevail, Devone simply walked in and slammed them all shut, where they obediently sat until ,of course, Alecksa pulled them open again to shove another pair of her lace up boots in. I internally groaned.

My uncle, Cornelius, was bringing his dearest wife, Hollyn, and his son and daughter, Nathaniel and Camille. They were both equally annoying. The pests were planning on spending the next month or two with us because of their home being burned to the ground by a mob that weren't so fond of monsters living so close. Who knew?

"_Devone, Alecksa, Erikson! Please, we have to hurry! Your father is waiting for our arrival in the Americas!"_

Her words came to us in a screech that was barely audible. She screamed for us to hurry and she began to quickly blaze throughout the house grabbing what she would call 'necessities'. My heart was frozen in place and my breathing halted as I slowly let the danger of our situation set in me.

_We were running? From what, exactly? A few humans? An angry mob that could kill even us?_

Castello's do not run, and we will not start now. Even as I tried to explain that to them, Devone rushed alongside Lydia in a mad-dash to get everything in the carriage that would take us out into the world and away from all we knew. Everything was now at the mercy of my mother's patience and care. She slipped up once with a family heirloom. The vase had gradually gotten closer to the edge, and with the single unknowing shove, it flew off the table and into the air. Its untimely demise did not happen as I had thought only seconds before because there he was, one tanned arm holding out the vase.

Cornelius Ferdona had arrived.

"I believe this is important to you, as well as this little traitor." A young female with long trailing black hair had her neck grasped tightly in Cornelius's hand. He slowly squeezed and she rasped out to us. The lovely smile that used to grace her face was no where to be seen. Her small frail hands clawed the air trying to get away from Cornelius and to us. She wanted us to save her? How could she even imagine our generosity after she betrayed us? We saved her from a life of pain and suffering and she attacked us with her words and an angry mob that would be here in a matter of minutes.

"Do what you wish to that insect. Crush her if that is what you wish. I will no longer need her assistance or any of their kind again!" She spat the words in the servants face and by the way she trembled, I knew she feared for more than her own life. She feared for us as well. Not that it mattered to my uncle. Instead of looking concerned with her or torturing her like he had done to several others like her in the past, he simply flung her body at the wall. Eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, she died silently.

We could hear the ruckus outside from a mile away, and with those light but steady marching footsteps we ran to the carriage and set off into the familiar night. Even miles away, I could see the familiar flames engulf the estate leaving thick clouds of black smoke, rising above it all. The ruins of our home would be forever seared into my mind, like the tears that fell from Alecksa's pearl grey eyes, the broken cries of Camille, the harsh words that spewed from Devone's rigid form, the look of pure outrage that filled Cornelius's features, and the empty soul of my mother.

–_**Back to the Americas–**_

I now know that monsters like me must be hidden within the shadows, or else he hunters come out to play. And by keeping this at the forefront of my mind, I would spare myself and my family the pain of being driven out once again. Because what happened back at the small village was just another lesson to remind us that we must survive and that what happened back there was what once was, and will never be again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so that was really short! Sorry! I'm trying to build up some suspense here okay? Yes! So, I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter. Now here's a special question: <strong>

**If you had one power what would it be?**

**My power would be the ability to create an endless supply of money that would be valid everywhere in the world! I would say world peace, but once o got that, I'd be a normal person again… oh well… Thanks for reading, please leave me a special something, something as well as your answer to the question above! ^^^ **

**PS: Don't forget to spread the word of KONY2012 everywhere. Do what you can to bring it to the people's attention. If you don't know who Joseph Kony is, just know he's not going to be president! Seriously, someone told me that and I was like, "What?" No, he's no bueno and he needs to be stopped, so please! Help the Invisible Children and stop Joseph Kony! **

**Visit ****for more information. **


End file.
